through a wolfs eyes
by Make war not love. war is fun
Summary: this is a story about an extrodenary wolf cub that was exiled if you dont like it dont read it
1. chapter one

Hi this is my 3rd story on fan fiction and normally I write about werewolves. Well this time I'm writing about life though a wolfs eyes. But not a normal wolf a….. To find out you'll have to read on. This story is rewritten by me and ShadowWolfPaw hope you like it.

Chapter 1

Hi my name is cast-out but you can call me cast, my story begins when I was just a pup. When I was a pup nobody wanted to go near me as I was different than anyone else in the pack who had brown or black fur and brown or blue eyes, I had red gleaming eyes, and fur gleaming white nothing I did could get it dirty and when I say nothing I mean nothing. I tried everything spit, blood, mud and soil yet nothing I was still gleaming! The only member that took any notice of me was my mum. For some reason she wanted me to know how to look after myself in the wild, and to know about dangerous creatures and creatures useful for a snack.

During a hunting trip I asked my mother (who was called bright eyes after her eyes that shone like the stars at night and fur the color of the night sky).

"Why are you teaching me all this so early cause you're not teaching the others".

What she said devastated me, She said "cast-out my daughter the alpha male is having a meeting at the next full moon about, about what to do about you"

"What do you mean" I interrupted.

"I mean they're going to decide whether to keep you in the pack or to disown you and send you packing" my mother said sadly.

"What? Why?" I replied

"Well because you're different" my mother answered.

Different that's what my family thought of me that's why I was called out-cast because I was different. That was all I could think about, till I realized that the full moon had arrived and my fate would soon be decided. As the night approached my mother left me with the ordinary pups and went to the meeting because you needed to be fully grown to go to the meeting. As I waited I looked up to the moon praying that they will still keep me in the pack, as I would surely die if left on my own. But my plea wasn't heard and I hoped in vain that I was still a member. I waited for my mothers return only to see the saddened face coming out of the darkness; it was my mother with the worst news ever.

She said, "Out-cast my daughter I am afraid that you are no longer one of us."

"What!" I answered, not one of them wanted me they were sentencing me to my death, I thought.

" so you are sentencing me to my death sending me a cub from the safety of the pack, I will surely not survive". I nearly shouted at my mum who I could see that she was as saddened about this as me, so I gave in trying to make sense of what is happening and asked "so when do I have to leave?"

"In the morning" my mother replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The adventure

As the sun begun to rise me and my mother walked side-by side to the limits of my old packs territory, where the grass stops growing and the trees were dead so it looked like a dead-land were nothing was meant to survive.

"Out-Cast be careful "my mother asked.

"I will" I replied sadly.

So I went without looking back just looking into despair. As I left the view of my mother i felt another pair of eyes on me hidden, i didn't know where about because there was nowhere to hide but they were hidden from my view, which was creepy every move I make being watched properly every mistake I do being laughed at.

"Hello is there any one there" I said not daring to show how scared and terrified i was.

As out-cast shouted a shadow shifted, the owner of this shadow was called Ghost queen wolf, she had the brightness blue eyes ever to come to the earth and chocolate brown fur with tints of gold at the ends, um i wonder why this exdordenary pup is out alone Ghost wondered to herself i think that i will keep my eye on this pup to see if she is strong enough to tuff it out in my pack she also thought. No one answered, Out-Cast was sure she was alone yet the felling that eyes watching her grew. As Out-Cast started looking for some food she decided to head to the wet the untold country where anything can happen, out-cast hasn't discovered the mysterious talents that lay in her soul, she only knew that she could run as fast and as silent as the wind, which was a very useful thing to do if you wanted anything to eat. As Out-Cast started on the prowl with the feeling of being watched she came across a family of rabbits, Cast chased one in which she wanted and placed herself in the right place, now all she needed was her prey to stray away, which took a little time and she stroke, she was as fast as lighten, so fast that the family of rabbits didn't realize they had just lost the father of the group. Ghost sat watching she'll fit just fine with my pack she thought hopefully. As cast munched away she watched while the family of rabbits looked for their missing father, cast left the blood stained bones and moved into a different position to watch the rabbits reaction when they find the father eaten body and laughed at herself as they shot into their borrow after the youngest saw the bones. After they disappeared cast headed into the west land thinking that there she will be safe, how wring she was because the west lands were inhabited by two legged beast what kills for the joy of it and not for food.

"Hi" said a brown wolf cub whose name was Hazel for her eyes.

"Hi" replied Out-Cast wondering why a normal wolf would speak to her.

"Oh I'm not normal i can hear others thought, i belong to a pack with exdordnary powers i believe you have already meet our leader" she added.

"No i don't believe i have" replied Cast.

"You have felt me lurking" replied a fully grown wolf (Ghost).

"You have been following me" asked a hurt Cast.

"Yes i wondered why a pack would exhale a pup" Ghost said.

"What does exhale mean "asked Cast.

"It means kicked out" Ghost replied.

"Oh why didn't you introduce yourself earlier" Cast asked.

"I needed to see if you were one of us which you are so please follow me and i will explain better in our territory it is not safe to be spotted by the two legs" she annoyed.

So Cast followed Ghost and Hazel to their neck of the dead lands.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the extordanary pack

As out-cast followed, she noticed that the grass was getting greener then the brown dead grass and the more food lived near the pack

"why..." started cast.

"shush it's not safe" whispered ghost.

That was the only thing that was said during the trip. when they arrived at their destination cast was amazed, at how many strange looking wolves were there, there was one that kept changing colors and one that kept changing shape and then there was loads of others each with a different power of their own.

"out-cast welcome to the royal pack "announced ghost.

"the the royal pack" said a shocked cast, for she had heard that a royal pack ruled every wolf pack with their extordinary gifts.

"we have chosen you to be a member of this pack cast" said hazel.

"why me?" asked a astonished cast.

"because you are very much like us you may or may not have noticed your gift" said a bright white wolf that shone like the sun.

"sorry i don't mean to be rude but who are you" asked cast.

"i am sunlight the alpha male of the pack and welcome to your new home" he said as he said this humans or two legged beast were creeping closer to the pack, normally listener the lookout wolf would normally have heard them but there was too much noise in welcoming out-cast.

"right on the count of three" whispered the alpha male of the strange beast, he put three fingers up and started to put one down at a time when they were all down they started shootshooting. out cast was hit with a tranquillizing dart while trying to follow the royal pack to safety. once all the wolves that where hit were asleep and the other wolves gone the two legged creatures started crating the wolves and putting them into a van to be taken to the two legs world and sold as pets.


	4. Chapter 4

hope everyone enjoys my new chapters im adding.

*...* thoughts

"..." spoken

chapter 4

the two legs domain

outcast got lumbered onto a strange shiny animal, that was like a giant snake what let out dark breathes that reminded the animals of smoke of a fire. I belive the humans call it a train.

She awoke with a start,

"Oh, look at the little wolf cub, who just woke up" teased a stranger creature that had captured her.

"daddy, can i have her p-l-e-a-s-e," asked a female two legger cub.

"sure princess" said a tall two legger. "how much?" he asked one of outcast's captors.

"200, jack and a bargin at that" her captor said.

"thanks joe," picking up outcast cage "here you go princess".

"oh, your so cute" said the two legger cub "i think i'll call you ember" she said looking into the cage.

"darling, im afraid you cant take her home yet she has to go through a check through first" the two legger called jack said.

"does she have too?" the cub asked.

"yes hun she does" her father said.

"when can i take her home?" the cub asked.

"in two weeks" the two legger called joe said.

"oh" the cub sighed "ok"

* like hell im going anywhere with any two legger, i need to get out of here, but im not leaving with out the others* out cast thought looking round at the other caged wolves. it looked like the two leggers had caught mostly cubs or those just entering adulthood.

"hi, hi im shot" what looked like the oldest wolf there.

"hi" outcast replied " how did we all get here? we need to get out and get home" she said.

"yeah how about i just walk through these bars" said a sarcastic cub.

"no idiot, i got a plan" outcast said telling the other wolves her plan.

"hey that just might work" shot said "whats your name cub anyway" he asked

"outcast but you can call me cast" she replied.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

the plan

that night after the sun had set and the two leggers had gone to their dens, cast set to work. She got her claws and dug them into the lock and twisted them around after awhile the cage door opened, and cast jumped down out of the cage.

"right copy what i did" cast said the the others explaining it to those that couldnt see what she did.

"right," the other wolves said while opening their cages. After about 5 or so minutes all the cages where open and the wolves were free.

"how'd you learn that? you're just a pup" asked a mostly grown wolf.

Cast shrugged "i dunno, i just did" she said.

"we're free" howled some young pups.

"shush!" growled cast " you wanna get caught? we are free yet not till we get back to the wilderness will we be free. Now follow me" she snapped.

"And why should we follow a pup?" sneered a fully grown wolf.

"If you didnt listen to me on how to get out of your cage, you'll still be trapped in there" barked cast, "if you keep complaining i'll be sure you never make it back to your pack" she threatened.

After that threat no other wolfs challenged cast's arthoity. They all followed cast out of the two leggers domain and into the wilderness only to find out that the only wilderness was over some large water.

"we'll have to either swim or hid on that floating metal thing" cast said, looking over at the group wolves cast noticed there was wolf younger then even her and wouldnt be able to swim that far, so she lend them over to the boat and snuck on.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

the wild fire of truth

As the boat, that cast and the other wolves were hiding on started moving the wolves were startled but settled down once they realised they were safe. the wolves hid in the cargo hold till the boat stopped the snuck back onto land.

"we're free!" the wolves cheered

"thanks cast, you'll grow up to be a wise and true leader" said a full grown wolf.

The wolves seperated some went their own way and some stayed with cast. Cast looked around and didnt reacionised where she was, but saw some familier mountains in the far distanced. cast and the wolves with her headed towords the mountains.

"starpaw!, your...your ok" asked a atonished mother when she saw her pup that was with outcast.

"two leggers caught me but cast saved me mother" the pup said. the pup explained everthing to her mother, how she was caught, where they took her and how cast saved her and the other wolves. The mother wolf was impressed with cast and headed toward her alpha to tell him of the extordinary cub telling the other wolves aa she past.

"alpha," the she wolf said

"yes, sylvia why do ihave the pleasure of your company?" asked a powerful looking wolf

"my cub starpaw has returned and tells me the most exterordniary tale" the she wolf told the alpha all that her pup had told her. The alpha make was impressed

"that is extordinary, why i would be proud to have just a pup in my pack, her pack must be daft to have let such a gifted cub, whats the name of her pack?" the alpha asked.

"i believe the valleys or something" the she wolf said.

"the valleys?, i belive i know their alpha, just last moonth he was saying he had finally just got rid of a useless and strange cub and wished that it dies" the alpha remarked. "i have to tell the others at the fullmoon alpha meeting tonight.

By the next morning every wolf on the continant had heard of cast and her arhecivements. cast didnt know that her old pack was now looking for her, having heard what she had done and wanted her back, she also didnt know that every wolf had heard what she had done.

"hello"chirped a brown falcon from above.

"hi" cast said nevously

"my name is faloon, no need to tell me yours little cub," the falcon said " everyone is talking about a white eyed black wolf cub called out-cast and what she had done"

"howd do you know that" cast asked shocked.

"dont you know your famous? every wolf in the world by know knows all about you, little cub" the falson told her.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

disclaimer

swear word used but only in context

bitch= female dog, not the swear

** Chapter 7 New meets old**

ghost saw a strange wolf walking in her path

"hi" she said "have you seen a cub called out cast?" she asked not knowing she was talking to outcasts mother.

"no, we're looking for her, shes my cub" said brighteyes

"your cub?" snarled ghost "you dont deserve her!"

"how dare you say that!, shes our pack!" brighteyes snarled

"im sorry" ghost said in a sweet false voice "but shes a member of our pack now"

"you wanna start something" growled the alpha male of outcasts old pack

"yh, who the hell are you?" ghost snarled

"im the alpha male and i will not lower myself to a mere bitch in a pack, weres your alpha!" he said not knowing that he was speaking to ghost, queen of the wolves.

"i am leader of this pack" ghost growled "its you who dont know who you are speaking to. i am ghost queen of all wolves" she stated.

Ghost nearly broke out laughing when she saw the faces on the other wolves faces.

"i dont care who you are, you are not keeping my baby away from me!" brighteyes snarled.

"this means war!" ghost bite out.

"i,,,i,,i dont think we need to resort to that" whimpered the alpha male.

"its too late, you should have kept her in line!" growled ghost.

"fine, we'll fight" barked the alpha male. "you think that you pack of not even fully grown wolves can be mine? ha!"

"they may be small but they can take you on easily" sneered ghost

With that both backs leaped at each other snarling, snapping and pouncing, by the time of the sun set only 4 wolfs had died, though none where from ghosts pack.

"how did they do that?" brighteyes asked shocked.

"i told you they can handle themselves" ghost remarked.

"dont eves drop" snarled the alpha male

"we dont need to, our senses are more highly developed then yours, we are the ancient wolves, both with exterorindany powers and gifts, every now and then we are both into normal average packs who cannot handle our uniqieness and kicks us out like FITH, though they always find their way to us and we will always welcome them" stated a old grey wolf

"sunshine! you shouldnt be here doing battle, head back to the den and stop telling our packs secrets" ghost said.

"i just believe they should know who they were dealing with" sunshine remarked.

while they were arguing, cast had arrived on the scene, looking around she saw the bodies of four of her ild pack mates.

"what the hell is going on!" cast shouted startling everyone.

"out cast baby, we come to take you home back to the pack you were born in" brighteyes simpered.

"cast, we always knew you would be great, you have a great destiny ahead of you but you must choose your path," ghost said.


	8. Chapter 8

**chapter 8**

**"cast you must choose your future."**

"out cast baby come home" pleaded her mother.

"cast its up to you, not me,not your mother but you. choose who you want to live with. if you choose your mothers pack you'll always be welcome withiin our pack. but before you choose ask them why? why after they disowned you now want you back" ghost told her before going to rest by her pack waiting for cast decision.

"out cast baby come home dont listion to her lies " her mother pleaded.

"i am going home" cast said getting up but going over to ghost " just not with you, ghost took me in when you deserted me, she ddnt force me to leave the only home i knew, she didnt leave me to die." cast said knowing why they wanted her.

"out cast no baby please come with us" her mother tried again.

"no, you have always treated me like i was a freak, and out cast. isnt that why you named me out cast? ghost has never treated me different but just like any other pup" she growled

"we had to" her mother cried " you could have destroyer out pack, could have lend the two legs towards our den with how you stand out, we had to get rid of you for the safety of the rest of use please understand baby,"

"just becasue youre telling me your selfish, yes selfish reasons of getting rid of me i'll come with you" snarled outcast heading towards where she knew ghost territory were.

**eipologe**

It had been 2 months since out cast had choosen her pack and she was happy with her choose. she was lazying around getting her food brought towards her instead of having to hunt for herself. The reason why she doesnt hunt anymore was because she was busy being trained to become the next alpha queen of the pack. cast was relaxing on one of the days she has to relax and be a pup, she was thinking about her life and how content she was with her pack where she was loved and care for and knew she always will be.

The End


End file.
